She's Home
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Alice can't bear it any longer, and find's herself back in Underland, into the rightful arms of Tarrant Hightopp. Her Mad Hatter. Rated M for sex scene, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so i'm totally ignoring my other stories, and im soooo sorry! i just had this pop into my head, so i just HAD to write it for you guys. Please enjoy, and REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TIM BURTONS ALICE IN WONDERLAND.**

It had been a few weeks since Alice's return to her home land, and she was really starting to regret her decision. She missed the White Queen, and she missed Thackery and her other friends she had made. She even missed the silly flowers that talked about her, as if she wasn't even there.

But who she truly missed, with all of her heart, was Tarrant Hightopp. Her precious mad hatter. She missed his sweet, gap toothy smiles. She missed his scent of tea and earthy smells. She missed his unruly hair, and adorable wardrobe. She just really missed him. It hurt how badly she missed him.

She saw him everywhere she looked. She could've sworn she saw his bright hair flash across the lawn. But alas, it was not him. Just a silly cat.

After refusing to marry Hamish, Alice's mother was horrified with her actions. She had given her a good scolding on the carriage ride back home, explaining how badly she had embarrassed not only her mother, but her father as well. Alice was hurt deeply by her words, but she just knew her father would've understood. She could feel it.

Her mother told her, that she would reschedule the wedding, simply stating that Alice had knocked her head too hard when she'd fallen, giving her cold feet.

After her mother had sent a letter, stating this, she'd gotten a letter back today. To Alice's dismay, the wedding was still on.

"Alice. You will marry Hamish. You are such a fool dear child. He is a wonderful man, and wealthy. He'll keep you fed and dressed." Her mother reasoned.

"He won't keep me happy and we both know that Mother." She hissed. She was tired of these continuous converstations, on why she should wed Hamish.

"Goodnight Mother, I'm going to get a bath. See you in the morning" She snarled, the anger running in her veins. Her mother waved her off, and continued to knit.

Alice ran up the stairs, crying deeply. The only thing she could not get off her mind, was Tarrant. The Mad Hatter. Big hats. Bright Colors. Toothy grin.

She screamed into the towel she had grabbed from the closets. She stood, and felt the same feeling she had felt ever since she'd realized her true feelings for Tarrant. It was like a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. Not painful.. but sometimes it throbbed, and she felt like she was empty. She just didn't understand what it was yet.

She turned to lock the door, and she started the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. She sat beside the tub, and let one of the emotions go, that she usually keeps bottled up inside. Her deep sadness. The hot tears sprung freely from her heated eyes, and she slowly undressed her self.

Finally, she stood naked, and she examined herself. She had been neglecting some meals, and had lost some weight, her ribs poking through. Her breasts were more tender also. She figured it was probably from all of the stress she was forcing upon her self. She shook it off, and stepped into the tub.

She wriggled her toes, adjusting to the hot water, trying to stop her tears.

To no avail, she just sank down into the deep clawfoot tub, and rested her neck against the curved edge.

"Tarrant.. I need you with me.." She sobbed. She reached for a minty smelling soap, and scrubbed her body clean. She washed her inner thighs, and felt that familiar throbbing ache once again.

"Bother." She sniffed. She finished bathing, and stood naked the water running over her legs. She felt the deepest sense of depression set into her weary body.

"Tarrant.. if you can somehow hear me.. somehow.. please. Just get me back into your arms. Back to my home. To Underland." She cried and cried. She reached over, and grabbed the sleeve of her robe, just about to step out, when she noticed something.

The tub drain, and opened wider, and wider. And she bent down to look, and saw a never ending hole.

"Curiouser and curiouser.." She whispered. She touched her fingertips down the hole, and effortlessly, squeezed through the hole.

She screamed, and opened her eyes. Her surroundings were a bit familiar. But different.

There was a flying piano beside her again, but this time it was thundering, and raining as she fell lower and lower. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited.

She had expected to land in the one room she had before, but ended up landing on wet, muddy grass.

She sat up, and realized she was lying naked, and feverishly searched for her robe. She found it, and slid it on, wet to the bone.

"What the.." She murmered. She wiped her eyes, and felt rain drops falling onto her. She looked around, and saw the familiar foliage of Underland.

"Frabjous Day!" She giggled. But her excitement soon faded, as she realized, she wasn't in a familiar location. And she suddenly felt vulnerable, and afraid.

Lightning clashed overhead, and she saw a well used path, and decided to take it.

"Might as well.." She mumbled, wishing the cold rain would cease. She walked for what seemed like hours, and found herself growing weaker. She was cold, hungry, tired, sad, and she had the dull ache in her stomach still. Over all, she was in pretty bad shape.

But suddenly, the lightning clashed again, and she saw the path she had once walked on with the Cheshire Cat. She jumped with joy, and began to run.

She ran for what seemed like ages, and finally saw her Tarrant's large tea table. Of course, no one was there, so she rushed to the door of the windmill house.

She knocked, but ran in anyways. She looked around, and felt a eerie chill crawl through her bones.

"Tarrant? Thackery? Mallymkum?" She sang quietly. Nothing. Lightning boomed over head, shedding light in her dark surroundings, and she saw the Hat. HIS hat.

She ran to the dark figure, and smiled gleefully. She reached for the shoulder,

"Tarrant!" But her glee turned to sadness, seeing that it was only a coat rack.

She walked back outside, and ran to the woods, looking for her and Tarrant's secret hideaway. The cemetery of his Clan.

"Please be there." She sobbed. She finally reached the entrance, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There, in front of what seemed a grave, stood a tall, skinny figure.

Not just any figure. But HER figure. She said wet, strangly, dampened orange hair, and screamed out,

"Tarrant!"

The figure turned in disbelief. She could see his eyes were a dark green, from all the way over there, so she ran to him.

He stood, eyes blank and sad. She ran to him, and whispered,

"Hello? Tarrant. It's me." She said, yelling over the now raging storm.

"Alice? Is it really you? Alice I hate daydreaming of you, it always makes me more sad." He huffed, looking her over.

"Tarrant, you know I would never hurt you like that." She said, trying to prove herself. Evidently it had worked, because she realized she was now in his warm embrace.

"Alice my dear! Oh my pet, how i've missed you so! I thought I heard you calling me tonight. But I thought it might've been my minds silly mind games again! Oh Alice! Your frozen to the touch! Have you not been eating? Alice!" He said in one giant breath.

She was too tired to say anything back immediately, but he whispered into my ear,

"I'm taking you home. To OUR home." He picked her up bridal style, and ran back to the wind mill, his long legs taking big strides. She tucked my face into his neck, and released her tears of joy, and heartache. She had missed him so.

He ran through the door, all the way upstairs. She hadn't thought anything of it, until they entered what seemed to be a bedroom.

He walked over to the bed, and she looked up to see a beautiful canopy spread ontop of it. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the pillows familiar scent. His scent.

"Is this your room?" She whispered. He looked up and flashed his toothy grin.

"I do hope you don't mind." She shook her head no, and he reached for her hands.

"Alice you're freezing to death. Let me get you warm clothes. She laid on the bed as he rummaged through his things, and studied his room.

It was so HIM. It had bright, mismatching colors everywhere. Unique, yet not quite tacky. She smirked to herself, thinking how silly she must look. But when she looked down, she saw that the robe was so soaked, that her breasts were clinging to the fabric. She immediately flushed with embarrassment, and realized how hard her nipples were.

"Bother." She muttered. She crossed her arms, and Tarrant walked over with some clothes.

"Well being as your a lady, and I'm well.. not one.. I don't really have anything for a lady right now." He said shyly, handing her one of his cotton button up shirts, and some knee highs socks. She giggled, and took them, thanking him.

"Hurry and put those on. I'm gonna change too, call me when your finished." He smiled sweetly. She nodded, and watched him close the door, and stood up.

She couldn't believe she was standing back in HIS room.

"Surely its a dream.." She whispered. Oh well, even if it was, she sure as hell was gonna enjoy it. She slid the skin tight bathrobe off, and felt the air reach her cold skin. Her nipples hardened, and she glanced at the bed. She felt that familiar ache again.

She paled as she discovered her want, that she needed to fix.

"Naught Alice!.. Bad, bad, bad!" She whispered to herself. She shook her head, ashamed of how she felt.

She dressed, and slid her socks on. She realized she still had no knickers on. She shrugged, and opened the door.

She stepped out into the hallway, and looked left and right.

"Tarrant?" She called. Nothing. She shrugged her shoulders, and headed towards the kitchen. She reached the final step, and saw Tarrant standing in green silk pajama pants, and his shirt unbuttoned. She swallowed her suddenly dry throat.

"Tarrant!" She smiled between the railings. He smiled, and stood arms wide opened.

She giggled, and ran into them, his muscles clenching under her touch.

"Alice. I missed you so badly." He said sadly. He hooked his hands around the small of her back, and she lifted her chin to him,

"Tarrant, you haven't left my mind, since the day I returned home. I've had horrible nightmares, about you not being there and other horrible things. I don't ever want to go home. Don't let me ever leave you again." She sobbed, her tears pouring, seeping into his silk pajamas.

"I swear Lass, you won't make that mistake again." He smiled. Just then a kettle whistled, and Tarrant walked over to the oven, and poured two cups of tea. He sat her down at the table, and made her tell him everything that had happened.

He sat her down in his best cushion chair, and sat with his ankles crossed, getting comfortable.

With each sad story, his eyes flicking darker in color, feeling her pain as she expressed it to him. Countless times through the story telling, he had to wipe her many tears away. She smiled and thanked him, and finally finished her story after two long hours.

"I'm so sorry love. I truly am." He sighed. Then started up the conversation again,

"Is that why you haven't been eating?" He smirked, playfully poking her ribs, making her let out a giggle.

"Tarrant stop! Yes.. I suppose so. But Tarrant, I have a serious question for you." Her tone darkening abit. He sat straight, and nodded, urging her to go on.

"I've been suffering from this.. feeling. It's like an ache. It comes and goes as it pleases." She whispered, her eyes looking down at her cup.

"And when does said feeling, pop up?" He asked, intrigued by the conversation.

"Well... I dunno... when I thought about you.. or if I.." She was too embarrassed to tell him. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, my love, where does it ache?" He whispered. He thought he knew just what she was talking about.

"Well.. sort of.. in the base of my stomach. The very bottom. I dunno.. it's silly I suppose.." She rambled. Before she could continue, she felt Tarrants lips pressed lightly against hers, in a loving way.

"Is the ache there now?" He asked, wholeheartedly, truly wanting to fix his poor Alice. She sat and thought, and felt that familiar throbbing.

"Why yes! Yes it is! How did you do it Tarrant?" She asked, biting her lip. He laughed a secret laugh, and kissed her again.

"Ohh I know what you're suffering from Lass... you've gotta case of the Tarrant Tingles.." He smirked.

"The what?" She asked, curiously.

"Tarrant Tingles. It's when I make you tingle and throb all over, and you can't get rid of it.. except, with one way." He said, his words becoming more and more serious.

She involuntarily leaned forward, her voice deepening with want,

"And what is that one way?"

"Ohh my Lass. That is a very serious, and difficult process. And once you begin, there's no going back." He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Pray tell, love!" She smirked.

"You'd hafta let meh defile you. In dirty defiling ways." He smirked, the brogue kicking in as his eyes turned a darker shade. She shivered at his gaze.

"And would this, said defiling, hurt?" She whispered, suddenly feeling a warm sensation in her lower body.

"It depends. I suspect you have never been defiled, so.. It shall hurt just a bit. At the beginning." He said, reassuring her the pain would subside.

She shivered, and her mind raced with thoughts. Just then she felt a trickle down her thigh. To her horror, her arousal was definitely showing. She turned her head up to see Tarrant staring at her with bright green eyes, clearly amused. She blushed a deep scarlet, and crossed her legs.

"The ache is unbearable at the moment.. Does this certain ache have any other names My Hatter?" She smirked, liking this way of talking with him. On the edge of naughty.

"Yes it does Lass.. want. It's incredibly normal. Because I have been suffering from it too.." He murmered, leaning forward, nuzzling her ear. She let out a gasp at the feel of his breath on the nape of her neck. She felt the hairs stand on end, and goosebumps spread on her arm.

"Tarrant... Hatter... love.. make it go away.." She sighed, not being able to take the ache any longer.

"Are you sure Alice? There's no turning back once we begin.." He smirked, hoping she'd shout yes.

"I want you to be my first Hatter.." She blushed, "I always have. Ever since I had met you. Odd isn't it?" She smiled, embarrassement creeping up on her.

She looked up to see Tarrant's eyes brighter than ever. He flashed a beautfiful toothy grin, and grabbed her from the waist, standing them up.

"I'm gonnae make yah ache go away, don' yah worray bou' thah." He growled, a sexy Scottish brogue escaping his lips. She felt her self get wetter by the sound of it.

He picked her up, bridal style, and when his arms brushed her naked sex, she bit onto his neck to stifle her moan. He chuckled and walked to the stairs.

Each step he took, his gaze became more heated. More lust filled. Racy images were buzzing in his head, and he nuzzled her mouth with his nose.

Finally he reached the hallway, and walked down to the third door on the right, and kicked it open. I left the candle in the corner unlit, and slowly walked to his bed.

He threw her on there lightly, and stepped back to look into her lusty gaze. She was feeling that ache stronger than ever. He smirked, and sat beside her, reached for a lock of her hair. He felt the silky feel, and wondered if her lower region had the same silky feel to its hair. He looked down to realize his own arousal was tenting through his trousers, and Alice looked over also. She gulped down her dry throat, and sat up. She rested her palms on his broad shoulders, swinging her leg to straddle him. His hand moved just in time to brush her naked lower self, and they both moaned in satisfaction.

"Gods.." She whimpered. The ache was now becoming a heated feeling.

"Alice?" She heard his quiet whisper in the dark lit room. His sweet, Hatter whisper.

"Yes, love?" She replied, running her hands through his vibrant orange hair, savouring the feel.

"I love you. From the day you came back, I knew I had to have you. I wanted to ravish you all the night. But I swore I would wait for the day you came to me. And you did." He grinned wildly. She blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the darkness.

He turned his head to the right, and nuzzled his way to her neck, sucking and kissing along her jaw and shoulder. She shivered, and flushed a deep red color.

She leaned into his touch, and ran her finger nails lightly down the nape of his neck, causing him to groan in desire.

You see, Tarrant was extremely sensitive in three places. That was number one for Alice. She continued to feel him there, and he leaned his head back in pleasure.

He ran his hands down the button up shirt, and growled into her ear,

"As much as I luv teh see yah in mah clothes, Lass, I want teh see yah." He reached for the buttons, quickly undoing them. To her horror, the shirt fell to the side of the bed, and her breasts bobbed free. She had always been a bit self conscious of her body, especially now with a man oggling her.

"Your perfect luv.." He sighed, kissing the tops of her breasts. She moaned at the contact of his lips touching her skin.

"I'm teh first person teh evar touch yah like this, righ'?" He growled. He appeared to like talking dirty during this moment.

"Yes.. ohh yes Tarrant... oh!" She moaned in surprise, when he sucked on her right nipple, running his tongue up and down her.

"Good. An' will I be teh only one?" He whispered, into her little ear, kneading her left breast with his hand, causing her nipples to stand at attention.

"Yessss... oh gods yes.." She cried out. He slyly reached his fingers down her stomach, down to her heated sex. He ran his fingers around her core, and felt the juices that had earlier sprung from her. She whimpered when his delicate fingers touched her lips, feeling the damp moisture.

"Your so wet for meh luv.." He kissed her good and hard, and slowly inched a finger into her, Alice's back arching to the beatiful feeling.

"More Tarrant.." She panted. He slid a second finger in, slowly pumping her staring at her, what appeared to be pained, but pleasurable expression.

He pulled his fingers from her core, and raised them to his mouth, sucking them slowly. Alice stared at his movements, strangely turning herself on.

She pushed his pajama silk shirt of his shoulders, running her hands up his pale chest. She flicked her fingernails below his nipple, and his neck snapped up in surprise, and pleasure. Alice had found his second pleasurable spot. She decided to get tricky, running her right hand under his nipple, her left on the nape of his neck, all at once.

"Alice! Gods!" He cried out, his body involuntarily shaking with pleasure.

He shoved her down onto the bed, his elbows at the side of her shoulders. She raised her legs to wrap around him, and he realized she still had the knee high socks on.

She noticed to, and reach to pull them off, but he stopped her.

"Don't. Leave them.. I like it.." He grinned sheepishly. She looked at him with a confused expression, and he quickly muttered,

"It turns me on.." She nodded in understanding, and she shyly ran her toes along his side, and slowly shoved his silky pajama bottoms off.

He also wore no underwear, and she saw his masculine work of art for the first time. It's not like she had seen many of them, but his just looked.. big."

He saw her glance down, and realized her eyes had filled with anxiety.

"Tarrant?" She said barely audible. Tarrant couldn't help but smile at her childlike voice.

"Yes, my love?" He said, leaning to see her eye to eye.

"How's that.. well.. how's it.." She stuttered.

"Spit it out, Lass." He smirked.

"How's that supposed to.. well.. fit?" She asked, extremely embarrassed. He only smiled, kissing her face all over.

"Well you see love, I was made to accomodate you, and your delectible body, and you were made to accomodate my monstrosity." He winked. She smiled, and kissed his nose, and inched her hips to aline with his.."monstrosity"

"Tarrant. Do it. Get it over with." She sighed, closing her eyes. He nodded, and with one swift shove, his erection was in her to the hilt. He groaned at the feel of the tight chambers below him, but his gaze fell onto the girl he had taken for himself.

She had sat up, pleasure and pain engulfing her. Tears ran down her face, and Tarrant seductively licked them away. She shivered, and he waited for her to let him go on.

She felt the pain subsiding, and she almost felt the ache almost melt away. She smiled at her considerate Hatter, and kneed him on his sides, urging him to continue.

He smiled widely at her, and slowing started to pump in and out, each pump earning a gasp from his precious Alice. She ran her hands down his throat, and he yelped in pleasure. She looked at him curiously, and ran her hand down again. He repeated his cry out, and she leaned up, to kiss his bulging Adam's Apple.

Ahh, there was the third spot that drove the Mad Hatter.. well.. Mad.

He ran his fingers down to her erected clitoris, and pushed on it, making Alice cry out his name.

"So.. damn.. tight." He said between thrusts. She grinned at his language and words.

She felt this bridge almost, in her core. Like there was water about to destroy it, to break through. He leaned down and sucked on her nipple once again, and she felt that bridge break through. Everything turned a white bright color, and she saw sparkles under her eyelids, and she screamed out Tarrant's name into his shoulder, biting down rather hardly, marking him as his own.

Tarrant had also climaxed with her, shooting his seed into her chamber. He pumped relentlessly, sweat glistening on his body. He finished, and clutched Alice's spazzing body to his, waiting out her orgasm.

"I love you, Tarrant. So much." She whispered into his ear. He smiled a smile, that would have embarrassed the Cheshire Cat from his tinted fur.

"And I love you. How is that ache of yours?" He grinned, looking down at her.

"Satiated. If you'd believe it." She winked. She looked down, and with another clash of bright light from the windows, saw blood staining her thighs, and his member.

"What happened!" She yelled, extremely scared. Was she bleeding? Why? What did she do wrong? Tarrant looked down, and sighed, realizing what she was talking about.

"It's alright love. That happens when a girl gives her virginity, to her most amazing Mad Hatter." He grinned foolishly. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I dunno about that..." She whispered. He nodded his head yes, and kissed her again.

He lay beside her, and Alice curled her naked body, scooting under the covers. Their toes entwined, and they listened to the rain.

She breathed in the scent of fresh rain, sex, and her Mad Hatter. She was going to stay once and for all. She was here. She was home.

"I'm home.." She sighed deeply. He grinned, swinging an arm around her waist.

"Alice, I would like to ask you a deep favor." He said, his voice returning to the lispy, sweet Hatter voice.

"Anything Tarrant." She smiled, setting her chin onto his chest.

"Would you marry me?" He whispered. Her eyes grew into bright cerulean saucers, and he prayed to god she would say yes.

She just sat, staring at him in awe. Had he really just proposed? For real? She couldn't be dreaming anymore. What they had just experienced felt too real.

"I will." She smiled at him, and his eyes turned to a bright, summer green. She knew that color. Happiness.

"And just think Lass. That was before we were married," Motioning to there previous actions, "Think of what I can do to you, when we are married, Lass." He grinned, and waggled his eye brows excitedly. She laughed a hearty laugh, and laid her head across his chest, his hand reaching for her hair.

"Good night, my naughty Alice." He grinned, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Tarrant Hightopp." She chuckled, letting her eyes succumb to sleep.

She was home. And for good.

**A/N: Heyy! Haha hope you enjoyed reading this. Should I make this into a story? I'm having horrible writers block still with my other Tarrant and Alice story. I am so terribly sorry, because I know some of you are waiting. But I swear a chapter will be up eventually! Please review! Thanks guys ;);)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there! Haha soooo, i kinda figured i would make this into a little story. Who knows how far it'll go? Muahaha! lol please enjoy, and REVIEW. More rated M stuff below, you've been warned ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND. I WISH I OWNED THE MAD HATTER...BUT ALAS..**

The sun was slowly rising, and the rays of its sunshine, landed onto Alice's face. She blinked her eyes open, but couldn't clearly see. She had totally forgotten about last night, until she tried to stretch. Her legs were entangled with someones legs, and a strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist. She tensed, but looked at the nightstand beside her, and then to the door.

_"Tarrant's room.._" She thought to herself, and smiled delicately. She blushed when the memories of last night, flooded her mind. She tried to turn to look into Tarrant's face, but a burn surged through her lower self. She groaned, clutching her fingers around the sex. She saw dried blood, and felt a little queezy. She shook it off, and pressed through the aching muscles, and finally sunk back into the pillows.

She reached her hand up and fondled Tarrant's hair. It stuck out every which way, making her stifle a giggle. She sighed quietly, and started to ponder about her London life back home. Did her mother and sister realize she was gone yet? Surely they would have found out by now. She relaxed when she felt Tarrant shuffle closer to her, and her worries seemed to fade away. Maybe she'd visit her mother tomorrow. And bring her wonderful Hatter. She had to see how it all played out she supposed.

She randomly realized, that they were both, _very _naked. She flushed when he moaned in his sleep, her name slipping from his mouth. He was dreaming about her! Maybe she'd toy with him a bit. She ran her hand below his left nipple, and he tensed and clenched his hands. She smiled, and ran her hand down his belly, her fingers tickling his thin hairline leading to his treasure.

"Oh Alice.." He murmured. He involuntarily stroked her breast, and her nipples hardened to his gentle touches. She shivered, and ran her hands over his rock hard member. He tensed tightly, and woke with a start. She smiled at him warmly, and Tarrant realized where his hand was on her chest.

"Have you been being naughty, whilst I was sleeping Alice?" He whispered. She flushed a scarlet red, and shrugged.

"Well you seemed to be having a marvelous dream about me.." She said, leaning in close to his face. It was Tarrant's turn to be embarrassed now.

"Ahh.. yes I was hav'in a wonderful dream, thah I was.." He growled in his Scottish voice in her little ear. She decided to get bold, and straddled his waist, her naked body grinding into him, causing them both to arch their backs.

"What was it about then?" She asked curiously. His eyes glowed a deep green. He flashed her a toothy grin and ran his hand down her flat tummy.

"You and I were righ' here... an' you were on topp'a meh." He smirked. "Kinda' lik' righ' now.." She launched her mouth onto his and swallowed his tongue as far as she could. They lay there kissing passionately, a pulse growing in each of the lower bodies. Tarrant groaned, and Alice trailed her hair down his chest, down to his thick member.

Her hand grasped it, not really knowing what to do. She just went with her body, and slowly pumped him up and down, Tarrant's neck craning back in pleasure.

Feeling eager, Tarrant reached underneath his Lass, and toyed with her wanting sex. She was more than ready for him. Without permission, he grasped her hips, and slammed her down onto him. Alice yelled out in surprise, and clawed at his chest.

There was something about the moment, when his body connected with hers in such a intimate way, that made her want to cry. And cry she did. Tarrant widened his eyes and touched his hand to her cheek. He rasped in between pants,

"I'm sorry love... Have.. Have I upset.. youu-ghhh.." He said. He truly meant his concern, but he was almost to his climax that he couldn't speak properly. She only smiled, and blink her wet eyes. Tears fell lazily onto Tarrant's chest, and she leaned down to lick them away.

"No Hatter. You haven't. If anything, you've made me happier than life itself." She smiled. She shyly ran her tongue onto his nipples, and he was undone. He yelled out, and took her over the edge with him. He slammed upwards a few more times, releasing his heated seed into her depths.

Alice layed sprawled out on the Hatter's chest, and she sighed. She breathed in the scent of sex and his earthy smells. Tarrant looked down the beauty laying before him, and clasped his hands on the small of her back. He leaned in and smelled her hair, minty scents engulfing him.

"Tarrant?" She whispered. He shuffled to her side, so they could face each other.

"Yes love?" He said in his lispy tone. He was back to being the sweet, innocent Alice. She liked it.

"I've been thinking. Let's get married today." She said in one big breath. She looked away, fearful of his answer.

"I would love that Alice, but wouldn't you want a glorious wedding to be planned?" He asked her sincerely. He wanted the best for her, you know.

"Well in a way... But no. Not really. I just want to be married in a simple manner, by the White Queen. Surely she would agree." She said, playing with his bicep muscles.

"She most definitely would Alice. But I still don't understand your reasoning of not wanting a big wedding." He smiled sheepishly, pressing locks off hair out of her face.

"Well.. In a way it just reminds me of London too much. There was always so many big weddings. It was unheard of to marry quickly, and have a short ceremony." She smirked, "You know I love to break the rules."

"Naughty." He giggled, poking the tip of her nose. "Alright, lets get ready then."

Alice climbed off of Tarrant, and hopped off the bed. She grabbed her now dry robe. Her eyes shyly looked up at the Hatter and asked,

"Tarrant? What am I going to wear to the palace?" She looked down emphasizing that the robe simply would not do. He goofily raised his fist to rest underneath his chin, eyeing her from top to bottom. She flushed under his gaze, but stayed strong embracing his gesture.

After what seemed ages, he finally snapped his finger, and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him, urging to him to tell his idea.

"I'll be right back, go ahead and get your bath." He smiled warmly, and bolted out the door. She watched him with curiosity, and shrugged her shoulders. She turned around, and when she knew he had run downstairs, she let the robe slide off her body. She entered his bathroom, and grabbed a towel off of his shelf.

She bent over, turning the water spout on, hot water filling the clawfoot tub. She leaned against the wall waiting for it to fill, and suddenly, reality came crashing down on her. She was getting married. _Married. _Was she even ready? What would her mother and sister think? Would her father have been proud of her choice? After all she was seventeen. It was time she found a proper husband. But back in London, Tarrant was far from.. proper. She thought her was perfect, and she had a tiny feeling in her heart that her father would have felt the same way. She just hoped that was true.

She glanced over, and decided the tub had enough water, and sank into the heat that engulfed her tired and stressed body. Out of no where, she got the urge to just cry. To just break down and cry. She didn't even know why. Maybe she was crying for her mother. Maybe even her sister. But she had a feeling that it was more for her father. She washed her body slowly, crying hysterically. She could barely find her towel through her foggy, tear stained eyes.

She continued to let the tears fall down, drying her body off. She sat on the floor in front of the tub, wrapped in her towel. She sat and sat, and felt a hurricane of emotions rushing through her mind. Excitement, happiness, anxiousness, fear, sadness, and regret. She had no idea what she could ever regret. Maybe that her father wasn't here to meet Tarrant? She just didn't even know anymore. She was tired. If she stayed here, she would worry what her mother was thinking. If she went home, her heart would break to be without Tarrant. She was just.. so.. _tired._

She heard a knock on the door, and that only made her wail even louder. The happy knocking ceased, and she heard the doorknob turn.

"Alice? Are you decent?" He didn't even wait for her to finish, and let himself in. He'd already seen her naked, what was the point? He looked at her and his eyes turned a light blue in sadness. He didn't like to see his Alice in pain. Had she fallen and hurt herself? What was saddening her?

He walked over, and reached to pick her up, but Alice pulled him down beside her instead. When he was nestled next to her wet hair, he smelled her beautiful minty scent, and let her cradle her shaking body into his.

"Tarra_aaa_nt...you have to f-f-forgive m-me.." She hiccupped uncontrollably. He just didn't understand. She wasn't going to back out? She wasn't going to leave him again?

"Alice? You aren't going back are you? You're leaving me again aren't you?" He asked, a sudden orange tint clouding his eyes. He was hurt at just the thought of that.

"N-n-n_ooo..." _She wailed. She was crying so hard she was almost dry heaving. Tarrant was just so confused.

"Alice please breath. Tell me what's going on Lass." He reasoned with her, wrapping his strong arms around her quaking body. She took a few deep breaths, but only to hiccup a few more times. Finally after a few minutes she breathed,

"I have so many emotions blazing through my mind right now. On one hand, I'm worried what my mother would say to all of this. On the other I don't really care, and only worry what my Father would think. Tarrant he meant the world to me. He was the only one that ever understood me in my childhood. He believed my stories of Underland, and he believed you existed. Maybe not honestly, but he said he did for me. He loved me Tarrant. He would do _anything _for me. And I just wanted him to be here." She said in a few hiccups in between.

"Alice, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. No matter what your mind is telling you to think about, listen to your heart. Whatever your heart is telling you, and hopefully it's telling you to marry me within a few hours," He smirked, poking her wet nose, "And I know who your father was Alice. He came here long ago. He did believe you Alice. And I have a feeling he would approve of this marriage. Please do not stress my dear Alice." He said trying to calm her down.

Her eyes widened in amazement, "He came here before?.." She whispered. Why hadn't he told her?

He nodded, "Yes. It was before you were even born. It was when he had met your mother. He stumbled down the hole, and visited the white Queen often actually."

"I just don't understand why he never told me this... Maybe it was fate that I found you. Maybe I truly should stay here! Oh Tarrant, I just don't know anymore! I'm so tired of thinking. I just want to figure it all out right this second, but it's so hard." She sighed.

Tarrant nodded in understanding, and rubbed her thin back. She still felt like she'd lost a few pounds... He saw a memory of her body arching back ontop of him, her ribs protruding through her skin...

He hadn't noticed Alice looking up at him, poking his chest. He shook his head and murmured, "I'm fine." She nodded, and continued to look at him.

His heart ached at the sight of her beautiful pained face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her eyelids puffy from her tears. Her lips were chapped from her ragged breathing, and her wet hair flowing down her side. Her tiny body wrapped in his arms, slowly ceasing to shake.

"I can't have my bride looking so distressed can I?" He whispered with his delicate lisp. She smiled, blinking away the last of her tears. She leaned in, lightly pressing her swollen lips to his, his tongue tasting her salty tears. He kissed, kissed harder than he ever had. He tried to take away her pain, and to relieve her sadness.

She lightly groaned into the passion, wanting to fade away into his arms. She wanted to stay in his grasp for the rest of her life, because she knew he would keep her safe from any pain or suffering.

He pressed her down onto the bathroom tile, and unwrapped her towel, revealing her beautiful pale skin. He ran his scarred hands over her body, trailing the drops of water that escaped her still wet hair. She moaned loudly, her back lifting from the floor. He took this as a chance to remove to the towel so she could feel the cold tile. When he back met the ground again, her body reacted to the cold feeling. Her nipples hardened, and he lightly blew down onto them, causing her to shriek in pleasure. He wanted to please her this time. Only her. He wanted her to realize just how important she was, and that she was the maker of her own decisions.

"Tarrant.. ohh love..." She whimpered into his neck, as he leaned down to suckle her beating pulse. He ran his palms down her gentle curves, soaking up the delicate moment. It was all so innocent, and pure. Her soft whispers of her endearment to him, running her silken hands through his mangy orange hair.

He ran his thimbled fingers down her sex, and felt her moist lips. Her back arched in a blissful bridge, and felt all of her meaningless thoughts melt away. Tarrant knew just how to take her mind away from bad things in her life. He helped her move on. He helped her live the life she always wanted to. Adventure. Exciting things. Love. He was the perfect thing for her, and her mind was made up.

"I choose you.." She gasped, his fingers sliding into her chambers. He stopped, and looked into her lustful gaze.

"What Alice?" He wanted to hear her say it again.

"I choose you. I choose your love. I choose Underland. I choose all of this place. I love you Tarrant.." She moaned out in a pleasure filled sentence.

His eyes clouded over in love for this shy little girl underneath his grasp. He melted with affection, and kissed her fiercely. She let out a throaty laugh, and he leaned back in confusion. She started to laugh again.

"What's the joke Alice? Have I missed something fun?" He whispered into her ear. She only giggled more.

"No Tarrant. But look at us. I'm a teary eyed mess on your bathroom floor, and your lying on top of me in a scandalous way. It just makes me laugh I suppose." She giggled, and before she finished her sentence, Tarrant realized the joke and he too began to laugh a hearty laugh. She only became more turned on with the sound, and arched her hips again. His laughing turned into low growls against her neck. She moaned, and he pushed his fingers in and out of her soaking sex.

He continued to please her until she fell over into a abyss of pleasure, her cries echoing in the bathroom. She climaxed all over his hand, and luckily onto the towel below her. She blushed, but Tarrant was less than embarrassed. If anything he was incredibly turned on. He licked his fingers hungrily, and pulled her onto her knees.

"Come on Alice, you must see the dress I made you!"

**A/N: Heyy there! Well I hope you enjoyed, and I have a few more chapters im writing for this! read and reviewww! Thank you!**


End file.
